


Ruusuköynnöksistä punottu

by heissan (morjens)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/heissan
Summary: Oikawa ei saa nukuttua koko yönä. Hänen lattiallaan lojuu verenpunaisiin pisaroihin hukkuneita vaaleanpunaisia terälehtiä, piikikkäitä, mutta niin kauniita.





	Ruusuköynnöksistä punottu

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, halusin kokeilla itsekin välillä kirjoittaa tästä sairaudesta, josta englanniksi on monet tuntuneet jo kirjoittaneen. Julkaistu myös suomifoorumilla toisella käyttäjällä.

Se alkaa yskällä. Oikawa on yskinyt pari päivää, kunnes hän lopulta myöntää, että nyt on pakko tehdä asialle jotain. Iwaizumi katsoo vierestä, kun Oikawa tyhjentää taas uuden purkillisen yskänpastilleja, ja mumisee jotain epätoivotuista vaikutuksista. Oikawa ei välitä, koko nuha on epätoivottu vaikutus ja hän haluaa vain päästä siitä eroon. Ihan sama, vaikka hän söisi taas uuden pastillin, sillä kuristus kurkussa ei lähde ja hän haluaa sen pois. Pois!

Lopulta hänen on pakko jäädä pois harjoituksista. Muut katsovat ymmällään, kun kapteeni yskii kuivasti kentän reunalla, viittoilee heitä jatkamaan ja laahautuu pukuhuoneeseen. Manageri ja valmentaja eivät sano mitään, kun hän viimein palaa kalpeana ja selvästi huononnäköisenä takaisin penkille istumaan. Jalkoja heikottaa ja päässä huimaa hieman, mutta hän ei halua ajatella sitä. On tärkeämpää ajatella sitä, että heillä alkavat pelit aivan kohta, heidän pitää olla valmiita ja viime kauden häviöistä on pakko oppia. Hän olisi taas kapteeni, sillä on sen paikan ansainnut (ja kukaan muu ei halunnut), ja Iwaizumi olisi hänen oikea kätensä, joka upottaisi jokaisen pallon, jonka hän tälle tarjoilisi. Sillä sellainen Iwaizumi oli. 

Sunnuntaina Oikawa ei jaksa enää mennä harjoituksiin. Ne olisivat vapaaehtoiset, mutta koska tiistaina alkaa kausi ja pelit, ne on järjestetty enemmistön toiveesta. Hanamaki irvailee, että hän on krapulassa, mutta Oikawaa ei jaksa naurattaa. Hän tietää, että jotain on vialla, mutta mitään ei ilmene. Olo on kurja, mutta se ei kuitenkaan pahene.

On vain yskä. 

Se on kuivaa, kutittaa kurkkua ja joskus pakottaa kyyristymään. Yskiminen sattuu, se tuntuu raapimisena kurkunpäässä, ja Oikawan tekee mieli vain tukehduttaa itsensä, ettei tarvitsisi enää kokea sitä. Se pakottaa hänet hiljaiseksi, ääni ei kulje niin kuin ennen ja lopulta Hanamakikin ymmärtää, ettei asiassa enää ole mitään hauskaa. Oikawa soittaa lääkäriin, mutta ne määräävät uutta lääkettä, joka ei toimi, ja neuvot alkavat olla vähissä. 

Harjoitusten sijaan Oikawa makaa opiskelijahuoneensa puolikovalla sängyllä monien tyynyjen seassa ja yrittää keskittyä katsomaan vastustajan pelivideota, jonka yksi managereista on käynyt heille kuvaamassa. Siitä selviää, mitä pelitapaa vastustaja usein käyttää, ketkä ovat tärkeimpiä blokattavia ihmisiä ja kenet voi murskata. Hän yrittää selviytyä, sillä yskä on hieman helpottanut ja antaa hänelle mahdollisuuden hengittää. Tehtyään muutamia muistiinpanoja hän lähettää ne valmentajalle, joka kuittaa asian omaan yksisanaiseen tapaansa. Hän hengähtää, laskee hiljaa minuutteja, eikä yski. 

Iwaizumi laittaa viestiä. Sanoo harjoitusten menneen hyvin ja he ovat Yahaban kanssa harjoitelleet tulevaa matsia varten. 

Oikawa lukee sen, laittaa vastaukseksi peukun ja yskii koko yön. 

Tiistaina hän raahautuu koululle. Hän on saanut lomaa, sillä kukaan opettajista ei enää jaksa kuunnella, kun hänen keuhkonsa pyrkivät ulos, mutta peli on pakko nähdä. Istuinpaikat ovat melko hiljaiset, vastustaja ei ole mikään kovin suosittu, joten paikka ei ole täynnä, mutta porukkaa sentään on katsomassa. Oikawa heilauttaa kättään valmentajalle ja istuu heidän taakseen kuulemaan viimeisimmät tulokset. Kuulemma peli sujuu hyvin, vaikka hänet pitikin korvata. Yahaba on omaksunut hyvin uuden roolinsa. Oikawa katselee, kun joukkue saapuu pukuhuoneesta heidän luokseen ja supisee keskenään. Iwaizumi puhuu Yahaban kanssa hiljaa päät laskettuina yhteen, kun Iwaizumi näyttää kertaavan käsimerkkejä vielä. Heidän merkkejään, niitä joita Oikawa ja Iwaizumi ovat niin monta kertaa yhdessä opetelleet. Muut heilauttavat käsiään hänelle, Matsukawa sanoo, että kuulemma meikkivoiteet ovat tarjouksessa, jos haluaa peittää kuoleman silmien alla ja Yahaba väläyttää pahoittelevan hymyn hänen suuntaansa. Iwaizumi on ainut, joka saapuu kunnolla hänen luokseen.

”Et saisi olla täällä”, on ensimmäinen asia, jonka hän sanoo.  
”Vau, kiitos Iwa-chan. Tulipa tervetullut olo”, Oikawa raakkuu.  
”Sinun olosi pitäisi olla pääasia. Miksi olet kipeänä täällä?”  
”Koska olen kapteeni”, Oikawa tuntee jo puhuessaan tutun kuristavan kutituksen.  
”Typerä tekosyy.”  
”Se on täysin hyvä syy. Minun pitää olla perillä joukkueeni pelistä.”  
”Yskäsi ei tunnu parantuvan tällaisella.”  
”Mutta ei se parannu kotona maatessakaan”  
”Miten voit tietää, kun et koskaan ole siellä tarpeeksi?” Iwaizumi huokaisee ärtyneesti ja vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle. Hän kääntyy katsomaan valmentajia kohden, jotka viittoilevat jo pelin alkamista ja Oikawa haluaa vain vielä hetken. Vielä minuutti, vielä muutama sekunti. Katso minua, Iwa-chan! Mutta Iwaizumi kääntyy lähteäkseen, eikä huomioi tuttua kädenpuristusta. Iwaizumi lähtee ja Oikawa tuntee uuden yskäpuuskan saapuvan. 

Pukuhuoneen hiljaisuudessa hän yskii ensimmäisen terälehden. 

 

Se on helppo voitto. Aoba Johsai voittaa kaksi ensimmäistä erää, joten on turha enää pelata kolmatta ja joukkue marssii voiton intoa puhkuen vaihtamaan vaatteitaan ja mahtailemaan omilla saavutuksillaan. Oikawa on jo paennut, juossut pois joukkueen tieltä, juossut pois kaikesta ja istuu nyt puiston penkillä tuijottamassa taskuunsa sullottua terälehteä. Hän tietää, että tämä on viimeinen niitti. Asioiden ei pitäisi olla näin, hänen oma kehonsa huutaa hänelle, että hän on viallinen. Viallinen!

Mutta pian ensimmäistä seuraa toinen. Kolmas, neljäs, Oikawa ei enää laske. Hänen edessään puiston käytävällä lojuu kasa pieniä vaaleanpunaisia terälehtiä, ja Oikawan tekee pahaa hengittää. Kunpa Iwaizumi olisi täällä, hän tietäisi mitä tehdä. Hänen järjen äänensä. 

”Momo, älä mene sinne!” ääni sihahtaa jostain läheltä. Oikawa nostaa hämmentyneenä katseensa ja näkee nuoren naisen juoksevan tyttärensä perään. Tyttö katsoo häntä suoraan silmiin ja pitelee kädessään haurasta terälehteä.  
”Älä ikinä enää tee noin”, nainen äyskähtää ja vetää tyttären pois hänen luotaan.  
”Tuo poika on sairas. Ehkä häntä ei rakasteta syystäkään.”

Sattuu. 

 

Oikawa palaa kotiin, yskii lisää ja etsii. Etsii etsimistään, sivu sivulta enemmän yskänoireita, enemmän viittausta siihen, että hänellä on vähintäänkin keuhkosyöpä, jollei mikään muu kolmestasadasta muusta mahdollisesta vaihtoehdosta. 

Kunnes viimein, googlen kolmaskymmenesviides sivu antaa vastauksia. Se, mikä vaikuttaa vitsiltä, alkaa vaikuttaa liian todelta. Se, minkä Oikawa on halunnut piilottaa, on tappamassa häntä, eikä hän enää tiedä, jaksaako lopulta edes taistella vastaan. Onko se sen arvoista?

Hanahaki-sairauden oireet: kuivaa yskää, jossa lopulta keuhkot täyttyvät tukahduttavilla kukkasilla.  
Syy: Rakkaus, joka ei ole saanut vastakaikua  
Elinaika: Vaihtelee potilaasta  
Parannuskeinot: Leikkaus (saattaa johtaa kokonaisvaltaisiin muistinmenetyksiin). Joissain tapaukissa saattaa pelastua, jos rakkaudenkohde tarjoaakin vastarakkautta.

 

Oikawa ei saa nukuttua koko yönä. Hänen lattiallaan lojuu verenpunaisiin pisaroihin hukkuneita vaaleanpunaisia terälehtiä, piikikkäitä, mutta niin kauniita. 

Ehkä se on pakko lopulta tunnustaa itselleen. Se, mikä alkoi tyhmänä, pienenä viattomana lepatuksena vatsanpohjassa on vaihtunut johonkin paljon suurempaan tunteeseen. Ja häntä yskittää vain ajatella, kuinka Iwaizumi nauraa, unohtaa maailman murheet joita hänen harteilleen tunnutaan kasaavaan, kuinka hänen silmänsä kirkastuvat kun puhutaan dinosauruksista, kuinka he ovat polkeneet auringonlaskuun ja syöneet hiljenevässä lomaillassa jäätelöä samasta purkista sillä varaa ei ollut kuin yhteen kerralla. 

Miten hän kertoo tästä vanhemmilleen? Hei äiti ja isä, minä olen kuolemassa, koska olen ihastunut parhaaseen kaveriini, mitä haluatte hautajaisissa ruuaksi? 

On olemassa leikkaus. Se vapauttaisi hänet tuskasta, mutta poistaisi kaikki muistot, eikä hän ole varma, onko valmis siihen. Onko valmis luopumaan kaikista niistä kauniista hetkistä vain saadakseen loppuelämän? Voiko hän elää yhtä täyttä elämää, jos Iwaizumi on osa sitä? Kurkkua kuristaa, eikä vastauksia synny, vaikka hän niin toivoo. Yön hän makaa sängyllään, tuijottaa kattonsa pimeässä hohtavia tähtiä, ja pyyhkii kyyneleitä poskilta ja verta suupielistä. Kuolema tuijottaa häntä silmiin peilistä aamulla. 

”Missä olet?” Se on Iwaizumin ääni. Oikawa tunnistaa sen varmaksi.  
”Kotona”, hän on vastannut puhelimeen katsomatta soittajaa, sillä kukapa hänelle näinä päivinä pahemmin soittelisi.  
”Tulen sinne.”  
”Ei”, saa hän pihistyä, mutta Iwaizumi on jo sulkenut linjan ja jättänyt Oikawan yksin kukkastensa keskelle. Pitää siivota. 

Hän on saanut kerättyä viimeiset lehdet pois, kun Iwaizumi koputtaa ovelle. Hän laahautuu ovelle, ja päästää tyypin sisälle.  
”Sinua ei ole pahemmin näkynyt.”  
”Niin se on Iwa-chan, joskus pitää selvitä ilman minuakin”, Oikawa sanoo, muttei kykene naurahtamaan, kuten normaalisti. Ehkä se ei olekaan enää vitsi vaan osa kammottavaa tulevaisuutta. Hänen tekee mieli koskettaa, tuntea toisen lämpö sormenpäissään, mutta vetää kätensä pois ennen kuin tekee mitään tyhmää.  
”Ihan totta, Oikawa. Oletko käynyt lääkärissä? Tämä on tosi hälyttävää.”  
”Olen käynyt, olen käynyt. Sain niitä helvetin lääkkeitä, joista ei ole mihinkään.”  
”Mitä tämä on?” Iwaizumi viittoilee laaja-alaisesti kohti koko huonetta, ympärillä olevaa hiljaisuutta, mutta Oikawalla ei ole energiaa keskittyä. Koko Iwaizumin olo tuntuu vievän häneltä niin paljon keskittymiskykyä, ettei hän voi kuin seurata katsellaan toisen ramppausta huoneen ympäri. Ehkä hän jaksaa vielä vähän, vielä vähän aikaa, ennen kuin tekee päätöksiä. Iwaizumin huolestunut katse tuntuu liian hyvältä hänen särjetyssä sydämessään.  
”En tiedä”, hän pihisee ja istuu sängylleen.  
”Miksi täällä haisee ruusuilta?”  
”Käytin hajustetta.”  
”Oikawa, älä tee tätä taas.”  
”Tee mitä?”  
”Pakota itseäsi olemaan terveempi kuin olet.”  
”En--”  
”Onko tämä taas se sama kuin polven kanssa? Että on pakko esittää olevansa kunnossa, vaikkei olekaan?”  
”Ei ole yhtään sama asia. Et ymmärrä, Iwa-chan. Minun oli pakko päästä pelaamaan!”  
”Tarvitsemme sinut terveenä.”  
”Lieköhän niin?” hän mumisee, eikä vastaa toisen katseeseen.  
”Mene lääkäriin”, Iwaizumi huokaa hetken kuluttua.  
”Se ei auta.”  
”He tietävät nämä jutut. He ovat opiskelleet.”  
”Ei tätä voi hoitaa.”  
”Mitä sinä selität?”

Ja aivan kuin kohtalo päättäisi kostaa hänelle kaiken, hän kumartuu eteenpäin, yskii, eikä saa happea. Hän yskii, kurkkua repii, sattuu, hän maistaa veren. Ja punainen, verestä kastunut ruusu lojuu heidän välissään matolla. 

”Mitä helvettiä?” Iwaizumi pärskähtää.  
”Ei- Tämä ei-”, Oikawan ääni on kadonnut, hänen vokaalinsa ovat puolikkaita ja hän nielaisee verta.

Ja lopulta on yksin. 

Hän ei saa unta. Toisen yö putkeen hän horrostaa huoneensa pimeydessä, laskee minuutteja, sekunteja ensimmäiseen aamunkajastukseen ja yrittää pitää itsensä jollain tavalla kasassa. Yrittää olla vahva, sillä sellainen hän on. Vahva. Hän on joukkueensa tukipilari, hän on omalla pelillään piiskannut muut vahvempaan suoritukseen ja nyt he ovat täällä, tällä tasolla pelaamassa. Ehkei se ole täysin hänen ansiotaan, mutta hänen panostaan koko joukkueen toimivuuteen ei voi kiistää. Se vain on niin. 

Mutta vahvinkin sortuu ja kun Oikawa köhii uutta ruusua keuhkoistaan lattialle viritettyyn roskakoriin, hän miettii, olisiko leikkaus sittenkin vain paras. Ehkä hän ei unohtaisi kokonaan lentopalloa, ei peli-intoaan ja paloa harjoittelemiseen, voittamiseen. Se on kuitenkin tärkein osa hänen elämäänsä. Hitot jostain Iwaizumista, joka ei koskaan häntä edes ajattelisi, jätkä on liian uppoutunut omaan kouluunsa ja peliinsä. Eivät he ole koskaan edes puhuneet tästä asiasta. Ehkä siksi, että Oikawa ei ole puhunut ja Iwaizumilla ei ole mitään puhuttavaa. Ja Oikawa ei voi puhua, koska se olisi väärin ja se pilaisi heidän kaveruutensa. 

Aamu herää ja Oikawa nousee tekemään mautonta aamupalaa. Puuro on tarpeeksi helppoa ja harmaata, jotta hän saa sen jotenkin alas. 

”Äiti?” hän puristaa kätensä valkoiseksi puhelimensa ympärille, kun viimein tuttu ääni vastaa.  
”Tooru, mitä sinä näin aikaisin soitat?” äidin ääni on syystäkin huolestunut ja Oikawa tuntee jo ensimmäisten kyynelten polttavan silmäkulmassa.  
”Olen sairas.”  
”Eikä”, äiti huokaa myötätuntoisena: ”Kai sinä olet ottanut jo lääkettä? Käynyt lääkärillä? Ostanut kanasoppaa? Ja levännyt tarpeeksi. Minä aina sanon, että et lepää tarpeeksi. Sanoin Hajimellekin, että pitäisi sinua silmällä.”  
”Äiti. Tämä sairaus ei parannu sillä.”  
”Mitä sinä selität? Alan huolestua.”  
”Minä kuolen.”  
”Voi poikaparka, älä nyt höpsi, mitä sinä selität.”  
”Minä kuolen”, hän niiskaisee uuden kerran ja haparoi nenäliinaa käteensä. Kuuluu askelia, kun äiti kävelee istumaan sohvalle kahisevien sisustustyynyjen viereen.  
”Yskin, yskin ja yskin, eikä se lopu. Se alkoi pelkällä yskällä, sitten se oli terälehtiä ja nyt se on kokonaisia ruusuja. Kohta… En tiedä, mitäs se on sen jälkeen. Ehkä kuolen tähän, ehkä ne nettisivut ovat oikeassa.”  
”Mistä sinä oikein puhut?”  
”Olen rakastunut Hajimeen ja siksi yskin koko ajan ruusuja, ja kurkkuun sattuu ja netissä sanotaan, että kuolen, ellen mene leikkaukseen, mutta se ulottuu hermostoon ja muistiin asti ja saatan unohtaa kaiken.”

Hiljaisuus. 

Oikawa on jo tottunut siihen. Ja hän tietää itsekin, että se, mitä hän juuri on kertonut, kuulostaa oudolta. Hän ei itsekään uskoisi, ellei olisi pakko.  
”Sinä… Sinä olet rakastunut Hajimeen?”  
Tästäkö se nyt kiikastikin? Oikawa on luullut, että vanhemmat tiesivät hänen olevan kallellaan molempiin sukupuoliin.  
”Niin”, hän mutisee lannistuneena.  
”Mutta-mutta-”  
”Anteeksi, äiti. Luulin, että tiesit.”  
”Mikset sanonut mitään?”  
”Luulin, että se oli itsestään selvää.”  
”Tietääkö Hajime?”  
”Tuskinpa. Tai ehkä hän aavistaa jotain, muttei ole vain sanonut.”  
”Voi Tooru. Olen varma, että hän ymmärtää. Minä tiedän, että hän ymmärtää.”  
”Miten hän voisi ymmärtää? En ole sanonut mitään asiasta.”  
”Ehkä hän vain odottaa oikeaa hetkeä.”  
”Hetkeä mihin?”

Ovi käy, Oikawa vilkaisee ja sanat juuttuvat kurkkuun. Iwaizumi seisoo ovella lääkärintakkiin pukeutuneen miehen kanssa.

”Että hänkin tunnustaisi rakkautensa sinulle.”  
”Mitä?” Oikawa saa kähistyä puhelimeen.  
”Voi Tooru, Hajimehan on ollut sinuun pihkassa jo niin kauan. Voi teitä idiootteja.”

 

”Hei, toin sinulle apua tänne, kun et suostu menemään muuallekaan.”  
”Onko se totta Iwa-chan?” Oikawa lopettaa puhelun ennen kuin ehtii edes hyvästellä äitinsä ja nousee ylös. Puhelin tippuu sängylle, ja hän on kompastua omiin jalkoihinsa.  
”Lääkäri on totta. Et kai ole vielä alkanut harhaillakin? Sanoin, että sinun pitää mennä lääkäriin ajoissa. Miten tämä on aina niin vaikeaa?” Iwaizumi murahtaa ja viittoilee kohti lääkäriä, joka on jo painumassa kumarrukseen. Oikawa astuu välissä olevat askeleet umpeen ja tarraa sydän rinnassa takoen, kipu kurkkua kuristaen Iwaizumin paidan helmasta kiinni.  
”Sano, sano, onko se totta”, hänen äänensä ei kestä, se särkyy jo ensimmäisessä sanassa ja hän tietää kuulostavansa säälittävältä, muttei voi sille mitään. Ei nyt, kun hänen toivonsa roikkuu enää pienen langan varassa, hänen koko tulevaisuutensa on lauseen päässä ja hän tuntee, kuinka yskänpuuska alkaa kutittaa kurkussa.  
”Hei, mitä nyt?” Iwaizumin äänessä on lempeämpi nuotti, kun hän poimii Oikawan kylmät sormet omiinsa ja puristaa ne omiensa sisälle.  
”Että sinä-- Äiti-- Sinä--.” Ei nyt, ei nyt, ei ny--

Ja hän yskii. Hän vaipuu lattialle, hän ei saa henkeä, ei saa henkeä, ei saa henkeä, hän yskii, milloin tämä kidutus loppuu, kurkkua raastaa. 

Iwaizumi on kyykyssä hänen vieressään, käsi sivelee selkää, kun Oikawa yskii jälleen uuden verenmakuisen kukkasen. Sanaakaan sanomatta hän ojentaa taskustaan hieman nuhruisen nenäliinan, johon Oikawa saa putsattua suupielensä. Sydän hakkaa vieläkin, otsalla on hikipisaroita, kurkkua polttaa, mutta selässä lepäävä vakaa ja lämmin käsi rentouttaa hieman.  
”Minä sitä-- Että kun äiti-- Rakastatko sinä minua?”  
”Äitisi rakastaa sinua?”  
”Ei, idiootti. Sinä, Iwaizumi Hajime, sinä. Rakastatko sinä minua?”

Iwaizumi on hetken hiljaa, käsi nousee pois selältä. Oikawaa paleltaa.

”Kai se niin on”, hän sitten lopulta kakistaa. Oikawa tuijottaa häntä. Hän on polvillaan lattialla, Iwaizumi hänen edessään kyykistyneenä ja he tuijottavat toisiaan haluten vastauksia kysymyksiin, joita ei uskalleta esittää. Oikawa haparoi Iwaizumin paidan etumuksen käteensä ja vetää eteenpäin. Hänen huulillaan karehtii vielä verta, mutta hän ei välitä, häntä ei kiinnosta. Iwaizumin huulet ovat hämmennyksestä hieman auki, kun ne painuvat vasten hänen huuliaan, mutta Oikawa sulkee silmänsä, eikä ajattele. Tuntee vain. 

Iwaizumi havahtuu, pudottautuu polvilleen suudelmaa rikkomatta ja vie kätensä takaisin Oikawan selälle painaakseen heitä lähemmäs. Huulet ovat halkeilleet, mutta Oikawa purkaa kaiken rakkautensa tähän, eikä se haittaa. Ei enää, kun Iwaizumi vastaa suudelmaan samalla innolla kuin hän, kun hän vihdoin saa sen, mitä on odottanut.

”Krhm, oletan, ettei minua enää tarvita”, lääkärin ääni keskeyttää heidät. He erkanevat kiireesti ja Oikawa nauraa käheästi. Hänen olonsa on kevyempi. Ei paljon parempi, mutta kevyempi.  
”Ehkä on parempi, jos voisit vielä jonkinlaisen terveystarkistuksen tehdä”, Iwaizumi nousee pystyyn ja tarjoaa sitten kättään Oikawalle. Iwaizumi nostaa hänet ylös ja kävelyttää istumaan sängylle. Oikawa ei enää suostu päästämään irti, joten Iwaizumin on jäätävä viereen istumaan siksi aikaa, kun lääkäri kuuntelee keuhkot, mittaa verenpaineen ja lämpötilan ja kyselee tarkentavia kysymyksiä.  
”Niin, tämä on varsin kinkkisä tapaus, näitä ei monia ole meillä päin, vain kaksi minun aikanani. Ehkä muut eivät ole ehtineet lääkäriin asti. Pakko sanoa, herra Oikawa, että pelasitte vain päivillä enää.”  
”Paranenko minä?”  
”Jos tämä herra tässä”, hän osoittaa Iwaizumia, joka on edelleen tarttunut Oikawan kädestä kiinni: ”Jos hän vain antaa teille tarpeeksi huomiota, sanoisin, että olette viikossa jo tolpillanne.”  
”Miksi juuri minä?”  
”Näihin on vaikea sanoa. Erittäin harvinaista ja sattumanvaraista. Onneksi kuitenkin kävi näin päin.”

Iwaizumi kyi saattamassa lääkärin takaisin ovelle, neuvoo parhaimman tien alueen läpi isommalle tielle ja palaa sitten takaisin. Oikawa on käpertynyt sängylleen ja taputtaa paikkaa vieressään.  
”Olet idiootti, Iwa-chan.”  
”Vau, kiitos. Tämäpä romanttista”, Iwaizumi mumisee, mutta siirtää silti Oikawan silmille tipahtaneita hiuksia pois hellästi.  
”Mutta niin taisin olla minäkin”, Oikawa huokaa.  
”Sen minä jo tiesin.”  
”Hei, sinun pitää nyt tunnustaa rakkauttasi minuun.”

Iwaizumi tuhahtaa. 

Oikawa yskii seuraavana päivänä, vielä sitäkin seuraavana, mutta huomattavasti vähemmän ja seuraavalla viikolla olo on jo selvästi parantunut. Hän pääsee takaisin harjoituksiin, aloittaa pelivoittonsa ja yrittää päästä takaisin opiskeluihinsa, jotka ovat viruneet tauolla melkein kaksi viikkoa. Ja iltaisin hän makaa hereillä, tuijottaa pimeässä hohtavia tähtiä ja piirtää kuvioita Iwaizumin kämmenselkään. He keskustelevat, puhuvat asioista, joita ei ole uskallettu aikaisemmin sanoa. Usein keskustelut keskeytyvät suutelutaukoihin, jotka venähtävät. Toisen huulista ei saa tarpeekseen.

Ja vaikka hän marmattaa Iwaizumille, kuinka kliseistä ja tavallaan ällöttävääkin se on, hän silti laittaa poikaystävältään saadut ruusukimput maljakkoon työpöydälleen.


End file.
